


Часть представления

by Blacki



Series: Последний ангел рая [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Interviews, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Он — Падший.





	Часть представления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Part of the Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825163) by [KnightRepentant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightRepentant/pseuds/KnightRepentant). 



_“Позволь им думать, что Бог наблюдает за ними через прицел винтовки”._

Я слышала эти слова из-за пелены синего дыма в углу Третьего рейса. Видела серые глаза за краткой вспышкой тлеющего уголька сигареты, смотрящие на меня не с преступным намерением и не с приветствием, а просто… терпением. Я погрузилась в это без ожиданий, с одними только вопросами. Конечно, я слышала. Новость о распечатанном Убежище обрушилась на Даймонд-сити, словно ураган. Я месяцами от рассвета до сумерек наблюдала за воротами Большого Зелёного Самоцвета, но глаз не зацепился ни за одно одетое в синее пятно. Кажется, бедняга заблудился и попал в Добрососедство: хотела бы я видеть его лицо, когда он встретил KL-Е-0, Уайтчепела Чарли или Хэнкока. Но похоже, что он довольно быстро обосновался в таком городе, как Добрососедство. За первый месяц он прикончил достаточно гангстеров, чтобы вырвать из наркотического тумана мэра. Хэнкок пытался сделать из него показательный пример для города — умный ход, не поймите меня неправильно, но с нашим общим другом это не пройдёт. Он ушёл, оставив за спиной бурю, и направился обратно на север. Каждую неделю до меня доносился слух, что его замечали на ферме или другой, добывающего для жителей еду и кров кровью преследующих их подонков. Его не раз называли ангелом-хранителем, прежде чем он продолжал путь. В конце концов мне надоело ждать: я достала свой пистолет и направилась в Добрососедство…

***

— Итак, тут тебя называют “Падший”. Разве это не… ужасно? 

Мужчина с ухмылкой чешет трёхдневную щетину. 

— Ну, “Ангел-хранитель” — это слишком, знаешь? Заставляет думать о сияющем золотом парне в сорочке, не так ли? Но когда банда рейдеров слышит о Падшем, то они сразу понимают: это — я. А когда ищут и видят это, — он жестом показывает на свой длинный плащ, шарф из тонкой ткани и широкополую шляпу, — то именно тогда они выглядят напуганными до усрачки. У всех супергероев есть костюмы, верно? — лукаво подмигнув, он сделал глоток ликёра.

— Так... чем ты там занимаешься, защищаешь людей? Убиваешь рейдеров? Это тоже часть представления? — бутылка медленно опустилась на стол, и его глаза цвета грозовых туч впились взглядом в глаза Пайпер.

— Нет. Я знаю, каков мир. Вы росли здесь, в этой выжженой радиацией дыре. Если бы ты видела её до войны, видела зелёную траву и деревья, то тоже разбивала бы черепа рейдерам, а не печатала газеты.

— Что ты ска... какой войны?

— Единственной войны, которая имеет значение, милая.

От осознания карандаш Пайпер замер, как и её дыхание.

— Ты жил до Великой войны. 

Его взгляд так и не дрогнул за краем очередного стакана. 

***

У него определённая репутация среди различных рейдерских банд Содружества. Теперь эти отбросы всегда оглядывались назад, осматривая покрасневшими глазами каждый лес и каменный хребет. Он был другим. Бандиты Даймонд-сити и Добрососедства отказались преследовать за воротами. Он был безжалостным, мстительным, безликим охотником в шляпе, плаще и ярком, всегда отчётливо видном шарфе. День за днём его тень последовала их, не торопясь, не колеблясь. В особо ясные дни они боялись любого открытого пространства. Иногда самые храбрые, с горящими лёгкими и гремящей в ушах кровью, пытались прорваться к следующему убежищу. Тогда, словно молния, раздавался выстрел, и трава окрашивалась в темно-красный.

Ночь тоже не приносила комфорта, света костров никогда не было достаточно. Не было слышно ни шагов, ни шелеста листьев, но когда они посыпались, то часовой был просто мёртв. Некоторые плакали и так боялись, что их бросали. Некоторое время спустя остальные слышали отдалённый крик. Единицы, только единицы возвращались на базу разрушенной банды. Босс приходил в ярость и наказывал выживших, только чтобы посмотреть вверх и увидеть вдали шляпу и пальто. Он пытался отправлять своих приспешников в набеги, угрожать и искалечить, но Падший очень редко отступал. После проходили месяцы, но больше не вливалась новая кровь. Его группа была отмечена, заклеймена, проклята взглядом Падшего.

***

Восходящее солнце с трудом пробивалось в окна завода сквозь слой грязи и пыли. Джаред не замечал. Окрашенные в красный длинным списком кипящих в нём препаратов и четырьмя бессонными ночами глаза не отрывались от дверей заводского цеха. Он хотел заорать на одного из своих головорезов, чтобы тот принёс ему сигарету, но каждый раз вспоминал, что никого больше не осталось — все или убиты во время дежурства, или сбежали ночью. По ночам было хуже всего. Каждый лязг металла, каждая капля воды, каждый стон труб заставлял его взгляд метаться по сторонам. Дующий ветер становился шагами преследователя, вздымающаяся ткань — потёртым плащом. Теперь он превратился в дрожащую развалину, слишком напуганную, чтобы покинуть своё кресло и выпустить из рук гладкоствол. Прежде, чем мозг Джареда осознал, что происходит, дверная ручка повернулась, и свет упал на его лицо. Пистолет озверело стрелял в дверной проём до тех пор, пока не зазвенело в ушах, но сквозь рассеивающийся дым Джаред увидел только пустой дверной проём и парковку за ним. Каждая мышца в ногах горела, но он шатался, как алкоголик, выходящий из бара на холодный весенний воздух. Небо было покрыто пятнами лениво дрейфующих на сильном ветру облаков. Воздух ниже был неподвижным, опасным, и всем, что слышал Джаред, было собственное неровное дыхание. Краткий свист разрезал тишину… сзади. Слёзы подступили к глазам Джареда. Его пистолет дрогнул, и на короткое мгновение он увидел высокую фигуру, сидящую на крыше над дверью. Выстрел винтовки был концом его печального, дикого существования.

***

— Это… довольно мрачно, — Пайпер закончила яростно строчить рассказ о заводе “Корвега”. Падший осушил свой стакан. 

— Я читал его дневник, милая, он заслужил намного худшего. Я на это не способен. Реальная справедливость быстра и чиста. 

Пайпер опрокинула свой стакан, поморщилась от вкуса и перевернула страницу. 

— Ладно, думаю, что на данный момент это всё, что мне нужно. Но в заключении я хочу обратиться к народу Даймонд-сити и Содружества напрямую. Ты ничего не хочешь сказать? — Серые глаза с изумлением смотрели на край стакана, пока шли секунды. Он никогда не встречался с ней взглядом, только медленно говорил.

— Не важно, сколько раз буря собьёт тебя с ног. Важно только то, что ты будешь стоять, когда небо прояснится. Они поймут, что это значит.


End file.
